Peace and Quiet
by Lilian D'Rose
Summary: When Naruto runs into Hinata one night what occur between the two teens? Set in the Shippuden timeline.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...

It was a sleepy night in Konoha, the moon stood high it the night sky as blue eyes scanned the village from Hokage Mountain. A soft wind ruffled blond hair that lightly caressed a ninja headband as the young man stood up to make his way back to his small apartment on the outskirts of the village.

'It's always so peaceful here.' The young man thought his young exited voice only slightly deepened by age.

'Not always, kit.' Another voice growled softly at the boy. This voice was deep, dark, and feral sounding like a proud and wild animal.

'I know that Kyuubi-chan.' The first voice said as he made his way down the mountain, jumping gracefully from rock to rock.

'Kit.' Kyuubi snarled, telling the young man just how annoyed he was at the pet name he had been given.

'Sorry Kyuubi.' The young man chuckled at the foxes apparent disapproval of the name but stopped abruptly when he heard Kyuubi growl. Landing on the ground with a soft thud he started to sprint off towards his home.

'Kit, Why not just use the rooftops? It's faster.'

'Cause I suddenly felt like running Kyuubi. Plus the rush from running feels go-' "Oft!" The young man suddenly collided with something then the ground.

"I-uh….I'm s-sorry N-naruto-kun." A soft, meek voice whispered. Naruto opened his eyes to find himself staring into two light, almost white, lavender eyes.

"It's ok Hinata." He said giving his trademark grin at the already blushing girl. Hinata's blush darkened and she started to hastily get up but in her haste she stumbled and landed on top on the already confused Naruto. Slowly it began to seep into Naruto's mind, he must have collided with Hinata and landed on the ground with her on top of him.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I…." Hinata stammered as her face turned, if at all possible, even redder and she started to hastily get up again. Naruto watched as the young girl tried again and again to get up off of him only to fall on top of him again.

Now, despite what most of his friends thought, Naruto was anything but stupid he knew many things but chose to either ignore them or pretend to be ignorant for the sake of getting attention. The first thing that entered the young man's mind was that, for some reason Hinata was having a very hard time a) getting up and b) keeping her composure. Since the beginning of this fiasco the poor girl had been stammering and blushing and now she was staring down at the ground, her face almost resembling a ruby it was so red, and poking her two pointer fingers together.

'Kit, you are an idiot!' Kyuubi chuckled. Naruto blinked then growled inside his head.

'What do you mean?'

'Hinata is definitely not a girl anymore Kit. She's grown up into a very beautiful woman…..who just happens to be laying ON TOP OF YOU!' Kyuubi yelled into Naruto's inner ear. Naruto blanched then prepared to yell at the beast before her noticed that Hinata was staring straight into his eyes not a blush noticeable on her skin. It was then that it was Naruto's turn to blush scarlet and stammer.

"Hi-h-hinata…."

"Naruto-kun, y-you started g-growling and…and I was wondering i-if you w-were ok." Hinata stammered while still staring up at him. Naruto blinked and tilted his head at her trying to figure out what she was talking about when his eyes suddenly began taking in her face. Beautiful, pale lavender eyes stared up at him in concern, while her lips parted slightly in wonderment as though he was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen. A sudden feeling overcame him and Naruto sudden flipped them over so that he was looking down at her.

"Hinata." Naruto whispered as he stared at her, now blushing, face.

"N-n-naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered watching as a smile spread across Naruto's face. Suddenly, without warning, a pair of soft lips swooped down and claimed her own. Hinata froze but slowly melted when the tender caresses didn't stop. She lifted both of her hands up and wove her fingers through Naruto's hair, while his pressed up against the small of her back and the base of her neck, softly cradling her. After a few minutes they parted, both slightly out of breath and staring into each other's eyes.

"Hinata." Naruto whispered softly pressing his forehead against hers and giving her a swift kiss on the tip of her nose. "I love you." Hinata froze, after all these years of wanting to tell him those same words, waiting for him to get over Sakura, it was all for this moment and she began to cry. "Hinata!" Naruto gasped, while pulling away from her, scared that he had done something wrong, when he felt two arms wrap around his neck.

"I love you too Naruto-kun." Hinata cried into his shoulder "I've wanted to tell you for so long." Naruto blinked, but quickly figured out that she was happy and he had done nothing wrong. He smiled and pushing her softly so he could see her face.

"Hinata, do you…I mean will you…..gah!" Naruto grumbled getting frustrated with his lack of courage. Hinata giggled at Naruto's obvious uncomfortable state then froze when Naruto playfully growled at her and nipped at her nose. "Will you be my girlfriend Hinata?"

"Yes!" Hinata squealed while pouncing on him and causing them to flip over. Hinata looked down at Naruto and giggled while turning a light shade of pink. Suddenly…

"UZUMAKI!!" The pair looked up to see a very angry Neji making his way toward them and a slightly annoyed Tenten following behind him. Naruto gave Hinata a quick kiss and jumped up as Neji raced after him yelling at the top of his lungs. Tenten came to a halt next to Hinata and gave her a wink.

"Congrats." Tenten said while watching the two boys running around and causing a ruckus throughout the village. "Well there goes the peace and quiet."

"Yea." Hinata said with a sigh.


End file.
